


That Lost Tune of His Childhood

by spunkyMaverick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As Time Goes By - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Headcanon, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, One Shot, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick
Summary: A short, rather bloody one-shot of Sam and Lucifer in the Cage.With guest stars Michael and Adam in the background somewhere.And of course a mention of Dean somewhere.





	That Lost Tune of His Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, Body Horror, Gore, Knives, Torture
> 
> This is the song I'm referencing in the fic: [HERE](https://youtu.be/3T1Wh4qRkaM).

Sam hums that lost tune of his childhood.

Sam hums as his body burns with the pain of the skin that had been removed meticulously with some sort of knife, as the sticky trails of tears and sweat become one with his face and body, as his hair sticks to his forehead and cheeks, as the material of the Cage digs into his back, as he becomes particularly aware of his left arm now with Lucifer's hand holding it down and the blade digging in at the sensitive inner spot where his arm bends.

Sam hums as his vision blurs in the intense pain and the dissociation of his mind from his body and the tears streaming into infinity; he can vaguely see him standing over him, can vaguely see the sadistic smile morphing occasionally to form words, can vaguely see those half-lidded eyes focusing on the work of his knife.

Sam hums past the scent of his own blood dripping from his body (from his feet and legs and abdomen and now his arm), past the scent of his sweat dripping down his face and body, past the stench of Lucifer's breath and body.

Sam hums despite the taste of sweat that had dripped onto his tongue, despite the taste of blood like a strong metal (he's not sure how it got there), despite the salty tears, despite the snot, despite the nasty taste that forms naturally over time.

Sam hums, and he hears the tune along with his choking, along with Lucifer cheerily singing some song one too many times or discouraging free thought, along with the whimpering and moans of his brother somewhere else in the Cage, along with his thoughts muttering that he deserves this but also that Dean will get him back, along with the loud laughter of Michael in his corner of the Cage.

Sam hums that lost tune of his childhood.

Because if he doesn't, he will lose hope.

Because if he doesn't, he will finally break.

Because if he doesn't, he will turn out like Michael.

Because if he doesn't, he will cry.

Because if he doesn't, he will have to admit to his reality.

Sam is not ready to face reality.

"Don't stop now, Sam," Lucifer says to him. "I won't done for a few more hours."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by an idea I had of Sam being in the Cage and humming "As Time Goes By".


End file.
